


kepada Agung

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di antara milyaran, saya harap kamu menemukan saya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kepada Agung

Yang saya ingat darimu adalah juntaian surai arang yang selalu nampak masai sekalipun engkau baru memulai kuliah di jam pertama; cergas matamu yang menunjukkan betapa liarnya jiwamu terhadap dunia; juga senyuman yang membuat saya berpikir bahwa engkau lebih berharga ketimbang matahari. Saya mencintaimu.

 


End file.
